legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brickie52
Brickie52 (AKA Brickie) is a retired Old Timer with 5 studs, and over 7,567 posts. Brickie reached Old Timer on December 8th, 2011.Mod PartiesHe joined the LMBs on March 1st, 2010, and posts in many forums, including the Message Boards Forum and the News Forum, where he mostly posts general news. He is famous for a very popular topic: Free Custom Signature Service, in the Brick Boards Forum. He is, however, more famous for the show MB's Got Talent, posted at LMBNS News Station and known as one of the greatest shows on the LMBs. He is currently posting about 65 posts a day. He is known for the fact that he doesn't spam. He announced his retirement on April 28th, 2012, in the Lego Message Boards News Station. His signature was: 0Ŧ ╞₪ßŗıĉķıē52₪╡ 5. Fast facts *Brickie aims to get Maniac by his 14th Birthday on October 10th, 2012. *He has had 4 different types of sigs so far. *He has also had 2 different avatars. *He is Rank 4 on My Lego Network. *His favourite topic is the Heroica Heroes HQ in the LEGO Board Games Forum. News Stations Brickie used to be in many news stations, but now he has cut down. He posts daily funny "News With Brickie" news reports. *He is interviewer at LNSA *He is a member of LMBNS *Brickie is a member of BNS *He is a special reporter at LVNS Roleplay Brickie is very active in roleplay. He posts especially in Ninjago Roleplay, where he leads the Good Ninjas HQ in ROA's absence. *He leads the UNN (United Ninja Nations) in Ninjago Roleplay *He is Leader of Minifigure HQ in the Minifigures Forum *He is a member of the Firefighters HQ in City Roleplay *He leads the Heroica Heroes HQ in the Board Games forum Minor Topics *Brickie made the Brickfilm Help Service topic in the Designers Forum *He posts in the MLN Secrets Topic *He is a member of the Jay Fan Club HQ is the Ninjago Forum *He is a waiter in the Classic Cafe Ranking Races Brickie has been in ranking races before: He raced Huohana and Adamlenton1 to Old Timer. He came second, with Huohana coming 1st, him 2st and Adamlenton1 3rd. He raced Huohana, Gameking99, and Crazyguy65 to Maniac. History Brickie started out in Ninjago Roleplay, joining the Good Ninjas HQ and some other topics. After getting MasterBuilder, he expanded into the News and MB Forums, speeding up all the time. After he got Inventor, he began to spam, so he slowed down and left some of the MB Forum Topics and News Stations. Then he got Old Timer, and has been posting at this rate ever since. MLN Bands Brickie is a solo artist on MLN Music and Bands with his project Brickstars Project. See Also *Brickie52 (His userpage on this wiki) Source LEGO Message Boards Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:British Category:5 studs Category:Old Timer Category:MLN Band User Category:Good Articles Category:Brickstars Project Category:2010 Category:Great Articles Category:Inactive